Always and Forever
by KathrynValmont
Summary: *complete* They promised to love eachother always and forever. She promised she’d wait for him. Years later when he comes home she’s moved on, one shot Bobby/Rogue lyrics to I’ll be right here by Monica. Please R


Title: Always and forever  
  
Author: KathrynValmont  
  
Shipper: R/B (like I'd write anything else.)  
  
Rating: Pg  
  
Summery: They promised to love eachother always and forever. She promised she'd wait for him. Years later when he comes home she's moved on, one shot Bobby/Rogue lyrics to I'll be right here by Monica. Please R&R  
  
Chapter 1/1  
  
*Oceans apart Day after day And I slowly go insane I hear your voice On the line But it doesn't stop the pain I see you next to never How can we stay forever*  
  
It had been years since Bobby had left. Rogue had stopped counting after awhile. She stopped counting the seconds. She stopped counting the minutes. And she had stopped counting the hours. She had gotten on with life. She had forgotten that she could live without Bobby. She found that out when she met Jason. She loved Jason but he could never replace Bobby. She loved Jason but not with her whole heart. He could never take the part that was meant for Bobby, the part she had kept for him, the part that she could never let go.  
  
Jason knew about him. Sometimes Jason was jealous about a man that he had never seen and was long gone. He was jealous of his wife's' first love. He was jealous of the man he could never compare to. He could never be Bobby and that drove him crazy in ways that couldn't possibly be explained. He loved his wife dearly and he never allowed her to find about his jealousy because he knew it would hurt her.  
  
*Wherever you go Whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes Or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you*  
  
Flash Back:  
  
Rogue looked into his eyes deeply. She had known he would leave for months. The day was now here. He was leaving. She tried to stop the tears but they just kept coming. She stopped crying as he touched her cheek. Rogue was happy that Professor X had found a cure for her.  
  
"Hey, don't cry. There's no need to. I will be back before you know it. I will be. I don't know when I will be back but I will come back. I promise you I will and then we will be married. I love you."  
  
"I love you. I don't care how long it takes. I will wait forever. I will. I promise I will. I will wait forever for you. Since our first kiss I knew it was always you and me, forever."  
  
She watched as Bobby smiled.  
  
"It took you that long to realize that? I knew from the moment I first laid eyes on you in Storm's class that it was always going to be you and me."  
  
He watched as tears flew down her cheek again. He hated to see her cry. He hated to see her in pain more than anything else in the world.  
  
"I will come back."  
  
Rogue came up close to him. She pulled him to her as she kissed him soundly. As she kissed him she poured all her love into him as best as she could.  
  
She watched him leave. She tried to keep a brave face for him. She waved to him one last time before he completely disappeared from her. She saw him mouth the words 'I love you.'  
  
*I took for granted All the time That I thought would last somehow I hear the laughter and I taste the tears But I can't get near you now Oh can you see me baby You've got me goin crazy  
  
I wonder how we can survive This romance But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance  
  
I'll be right here waiting for you Oh, I love you Oh whatever it takes Whatever you do Where ever you go I believe in you I'm gonna be waiting I'll be Right here waiting For you....*  
  
"It's great to see you again Bobby. It's been years. There's something I have to tell you before you find out the wrong way. This isn't very easy to say."  
  
"What happened when I was gone? IS it Rogue? Is she okay?"  
  
"I think she's fine. Bobby, you left and- eventually she moved on."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
*I'll be right here waiting for you Oh, I love you Oh whatever it takes Whatever you do Where ever you go I believe in you I'm gonna be waiting I'll be Right here waiting For you....*  
  
Rogue thought she was imagining things when she walked outside her door and there Bobby was. She saw the look of pain on his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Bobby."  
  
"I never dreamed you would marry another. We said forever."  
  
"Bobby, forever turned out to be too long."  
  
"You promised."  
  
"Some promises can't be kept. I'm sorry."  
  
Bobby turned to see that she still wore a bracelet he gave her on her ninteenth birthday. Around the bracelet it wrote. 'Forever love'  
  
"I can't believe you kept it all this time."  
  
He was sad as he watched her take it off.  
  
"I don't want it anymore."  
  
"Keep it. It'll bring you luck. Goodbye, Rogue."  
  
Epilogue:  
  
He left without turning back. Although they didn't know it, not at the moment Bobby would come by the next day and declare his love for her. Pyro took it in his own hands and Jason "accidentally" died. Five years later.  
  
Five Years later:  
  
Xavier's school for the gifted was having a normal day, well a normal day for the adnormal. One girl with light brown hair was chasing a girl who had light red hair.  
  
"Ha! I'm going to freeze you!"  
  
"No! You won't! If you do that I will shoot lasers."  
  
One set of parents watched the two children from afar. They smiled at eachother. They were very happy together and had been for a long time.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"It's you and me, always."  
  
"Always and forever."  
  
The End  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
